Monsters Under The Bed
by KithiaIsTheVillian
Summary: Every sparkling has feared monsters under their berth, including Optimus Prime. So what does his older brother Megatron do to help? (Pre-war story, one-shot, beware of fluffyness.)


**Okay, this plot bunny suddenly came to me and I just had to write it! Knowing me, you know that I absolutely adore pre-war fics, and since movie Optimus Prime and Megatron were brothers, this was the perfect story to write! I also love the idea of Megatron comforting his little brother Optimus. **

**Anyway, this is actually my first movie-verse story, so sorry if it's terrible! Well, sorry if it's terrible in general. So, as usual, on to the story and I don't own Transformers.**

**Also! Since Cybertronian ages confuse me and make no sense, I'm going to say Optimus is about 4-5 in this story, and Megatron is about 9-10. But you can decide, the age where you fear monsters under your bed varies from person to person. :)**

* * *

"Goodnight Carrier," Megatron and Optimus said in unison as their carrier turned off the light and left their shared berth room. The hallway light was still on, so the room was illuminated a light gray.

Megatron climbed on to his high berth, and was about to burrow under the covers; when he saw that Optimus was still standing by his berth, arms wrapped around his favorite blanket. Sitting up, Megatron asked, "What's wrong Optimus?"

His little brother clutched his blanket tighter, "If I recharge on my berth, the monsters under it will get me."

Megatron narrowed his optics, "Where did you get the idea of monsters under your berth?"

"Red Optic said so."

Megatron made a mental note to face Optimus's older classmate the next day, and said, "That's never been a problem before, and there's no monsters under your berth."

Optimus shook his helm, "But he said they only attack when you know about them."

Where did Red Optic get this idea from? Megatron sighed and jumped out of his berth, then walked over to Optimus. He knelt to be optic level with him and asked, "Do you want me to check for the monsters?"

Optimus nodded, still holding on to his blanket. Megatron walked over to Optimus's berth, and was about to look under it when Optimus suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! What if the monsters get you?"

Megatron turned around and smiled, "That's going to be tough, especially if they can't reach my pedes." With that, he took a step back, then jumped on to the berth, "See, they'll never expect me to come from above!"

Optimus grinned and took a running leap, clearing the treacherous monster infested area and landing next to Megatron. His blanket landed on top of him, and Megatron lifted it off his little brother's helm to reveal his shining blue optics. Optimus smiled and crawled out from under the navy blue blanket while asking, "Are you sure there won't be any monsters?"

Megatron nodded, "Of course! They'll be too scared to even dare come near this berth because of the Mighty Megatron!" Megatron hopped to his pedes, puffing out his chest and placing his servos on his hips in an attempt to look tough.

Optimus giggled and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, before asking, "But what if they're really big monsters, and don't get scared easily?"

Megatron crouched back down to Optimus's height, "Well, those really big monsters don't know about my secret weapon."

Optimus cocked his helm to the side, "Secret weapon?"

Megatron nodded and said dramatically, "Secret weapon, as in, Optimus the Brave, monster slayer and the fiercest warrior in all of Cybertron!" Getting to his pedes, Megatron pretended to fight a fake enemy with his imaginary weapon, "With one blow of his energon ax monsters run away in fright, never to come back to hide under sparklings berths!"

Right as Megatron finished his fight, their carrier shouted, "Megatron, you better not be out of your berth!"

The two sparklings froze for a moment. When he didn't hear the pede-falls of their carrier, Megatron slowly crouched back down and asked, "Ready, Optimus the Brave?"

Optimus nodded, optics bright, "Ready, Mighty Megatron."

Together, the brothers got on their stomachs and peered over the side of the berth. Exchanging glances, they lowered themselves down, and on the count of three, they poked their helms under the berth. Only to see the wall that the berth was placed against.

Optimus gasped, "No monsters!"

Megatron grinned from his upside down position, "See, nothing to fear." He pulled himself back up, and then helped Optimus get right-side up again.

Optimus reached out and caught his older brother in a hug, "Thanks Megatron."

Megatron's grin widened, "No problem Optimus. But we should probably recharge before Carrier comes."

Optimus nodded and then scrambled over to the head of his berth. Making sure to grab his blanket, he then crawled under the covers.

Megatron hopped off the berth, and Optimus called, "Good night Megs."

"Good night Oppy," Megatron replied as he once again climbed into his own berth.

Optimus yawned as he pulled the covers up to his audio receptors and said, "Don't let the scraplets bite."

"Don't let the scraplets bite," Megatron echoed, and soon they were both in recharge.

From that night forward, every time their Carrier would turn off the light, and Optimus would fear the monsters under his berth, Mighty Megatron and Optimus the Brave would peek under the berth to frighten the monsters away. And slowly but surely, Optimus was no longer afraid of the monsters.

* * *

**There you have it folks! I can personally relate to Optimus here, I still have to jump on to my bed from a foot away and leave a light on at all times when I go to bed. Overactive imaginations can be a pain in a neck sometimes. :)**

**Anywho, hope you liked, and don't forget to review! **

**(P.S. I can sleep easy knowing Optimus the Brave and the Mighty Megatron are there to scare the monsters away!)**


End file.
